Finfing Myself
by tchitchito
Summary: Fan fic qui se situe juste après la mort de Jacob. J'ai creusé au niveau des émotions et sentiments de Sam c'est à la première personne
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **_ Tchitchito (Caro). _

****

**Titre :** _Finding Myself. _

****

**E-mail :**

****

**Genre :** _Romance Sam/Jack_.

****

**Saison :** _Saison 8 - 9. Mais toujours avec Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'C. Désolé pour les admirateurs de Cameron ou de Vala._ _C'est ma version de l'après saison 8, mais comme j'écris en sachant pas ce que je vais écrire. Ca fait un truc assez bizarre. _

****

**Disclaimers :** _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à MGM etc, etc… _

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Pour changer, le titre est encore une chanson d'un groupe que j'aime beaucoup _«Smile Empty Soul»_ et le titre est _«finding Myself»._ Une chanson que je conseille à tous ! _

_Les phrases en _« caractère bizarre »_ sont les paroles de Jacob (personnage qui est mort et que je regrette beaucoup), en fait c'est les souvenirs de Sam, des paroles de son père. _

_Je ne peux pas faire moins compliquer. _

_Et puis la fic est à la première personne. _

_Petite dédicace à ma p'tite Sophie, qui, comme moi, n'a absolument rien compris au brusque changement de la série Stargate (entre fin saison 8 et début saison 9), et qui est hyper frustrer comme moi de pas voir Jack et Sam ensemble. Alors, je remets tout dans l'ordre. Enfin j'essaye de remettre tout dans l'ordre. _

_Et puis à ma p'tite Doris, que je ne connais pas depuis longtemps, mais qui a été la première à me soutenir. Merci à toi. _

**Finding Myself**

Bonne Lecture.

Je suis assise à mon bureau, devant mon écran d'ordinateur, mon avant bras soutient manifestement une tête trop lourde pour se maintenir toute seule, alors qu'avec l'autre main je joue nerveusement avec un stylo.

Je m'embête.

Pourtant j'ai la chose la plus extraordinaire à côté de moi : un réacteur Asgard, mais l'envie n'est pas là. En fait, je ne cesse d'essayer de répondre à plusieurs questions, dont la plus pertinente.

Ai-je raté ma vie ?

Cette question m'oblige à renouer avec des événements que je souhaite oublier, et qui sont encore très présents dans ma mémoire. Ceux qui m'ont conduit dans ce bureau, à changer de métier, à quitter mes amis, et à renoncer à la vie que j'ai toujours voulu.

Ca à bien sûr commencer à la mort de mon père … En non, ça remonte à bien plus longtemps. Certainement à la première fois, ou je l'ai rencontré, Lui. Le colonel Jack O'Neill, actuellement Général.

J'ai su toute suite qu'il y avait quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas préciser quoi, l'attirance peut-être, puis l'amour qui naît de l'admiration de cet homme. Ce héros. Tout le monde aime les héros, mais lui …

Mais je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça, de Lui.

Pourtant mes souvenirs me portent à cette maison, à ce banc, à Pete

_10 minutes que nous sommes assis sur ce banc. Pete et moi. Je viens de lui annoncer que je le quittais, et il ne réagit pas. Comme s'il a toujours su…, que ça n'irait jamais jusqu'au mariage. Il parle enfin, je sens mes mains se seraient davantage l'une contre l'autre pour contrôler mon anxiété. Je suis surprise par son apathie. J'avais imaginé un scénario plus différent, plus douloureux. Alors j'ai réagi, maladroitement, par une simple parole, un simple « c'est tout ». Et c'est à cet instant que j'ai senti de nouveau l'affliction. J'ai vu ses yeux se couvrirent d'un voile de tristesse. Et j'ai eu mal,… mal de le faire souffrir, puis il est parti. J'ai passé l'age des chagrins d'amour. Je suis restée encore quelques minutes sur ce banc à rassembler mes idées et j'ai foncé au SGC. _

_J'ai joué, comme toujours, mon rôle de petit soldat, mais voilà. Maintenant que la menace d'Anubis a été éradiquée, toutes mes émotions me submergent, je me sens dépassé par les événements. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, d'un ami. Daniel ou Teal'C sur qui me reposer juste quelques minutes. Pour ne plus me sentir si abattu et brisé. Je me dirige vers son labo, avec un sourire de circonstance sur mon visage, je trouve Teal'C dans son labo. Ils sont à deux en train de parler d'une traduction certainement. Teal'C à un de ses si célèbre haussement de sourcils, quand a Daniel il semble parler une langue qui m'est inconnu. J'ai ce poids lourd, qui me quitte. Mon sourire n'est plus un simple sourire éteint, non, c'est comme une renaissance. Une résurrection jusqu'à la prochaine chute, je les observe, en silence, avec un sourire indélébile. Je les aime tant. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler. Ils me regardent avec ébahissement et appréhension. Je discerne comme une crainte, la crainte que je m'effondre de chagrin devant eux. Mon sourire s'efface plus rapidement qu'il n'était apparu. _

_(Teal'C) – Tout va bien Colonel Carter ? _

_Comme la voix de Teal'C est teintée d'inquiétude, elle me force implicitement à pleurer. Je leur souris maladroitement, puis je me jette dans leurs bras, je me glisse entre eux, comme dans les bras de deux grands frères. Je soupire puis je me détache d'eux. _

_ (Sam) – Ca va … Merci. J'avais besoin d'une présence, … je crois … je suis fatiguée en ce moment. _

_ (Daniel) – Sam …Vous devriez aller vous reposer. _

_C'est vrai que je suis fatiguée, mais travailler m'aide à ne pas penser à autre chose. Alors que dormir, je sais d'avance que ce sera une nuit blanche, parsemé de cauchemars et d'insomnie. Mais le visage angélique et le ton si aimant de Daniel eurent raison de mes craintes. Je lui souris rapidement. J'acquiesce de la tête et je m'apprête à partir, quand une voix puissante et sécurisante me rappelle. Je baisse la tête spontanément… Teal'C… _

_(Teal'C) – Je vous ramène. _

_Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation. Je relève la tête et je lui souris faiblement. Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de parlementer avec un jaffa. Nous quittons Daniel, et arrivons rapidement à la voiture de Teal'C. _

_Durant le trajet, aucune parole n'est prononcée. Teal'c à l'air de respecter mon mutisme. Moi je regarde par la vitre, absorbé par le paysage. Mais cette atmosphère me pèse. Je décide de rompre le silence, par la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. _

_(Sam) – La douleur est toujours présente, vous savez, elle s'estompe par moment. Mais elle est toujours là. _

_ (Teal'C) – Je sais, et elle ne disparaîtra jamais. Mais vous irez mieux, c'est une question de temps. _

_Je hais ce proverbe « le temps guérit toute les blessures». Comment peut on seulement guérir de la perte de son père, alors que nous étions à l'apogée de notre complicité. J'ai aimé mon père plus pendant ces six dernières années que pendant le reste de ma vie. Mais Teal'C à raison. _

_ (Sam) – Merci. _

_Nous sommes arrivés devant chez moi, je lui souris sincèrement et je rentre dans cette maison, dans ma maison. J'ai pris une douche, et je me suis installé dans ce grand lit vide et froid. _

_Mais, je n'ai pas su m'endormir, alors j'ai pris ma moto, et je suis allée devant La maison. _

_Je suis restée longtemps à l'observer enregistrant tout. Tout ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, et tout ce qui faisait que j'aurais pu y mener une merveilleuse vie. _

_Pourtant il faut me résoudre à quitter la vie que j'ai toujours voulue, la maison que j'ai toujours voulue … Mon rêve de petite fille… Mes mains tremblent, comme pour me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait. Pas sauvé la Terre… Non, c'est plus personnel. Ça a toujours été le personnel qui m'angoissait le plus. Il faut me calmer. Me rappeler du pourquoi de ma rupture d'avec Pete, et me dire que j'ai bien fait. _

_Concevoir de vivre sans mon père, … Vivre sans mon père, … Mon esprit et Ma raison me l'ordonnent, mais mes sentiments sont belles et biens là, irrémédiablement présents. J'appréhende le fait de me retrouver seule, une nouvelle fois. J'ai l'impression d'entendre encore le son régulier du moniteur cardiaque. J'entends encore le timbre de voix de mon père si calme et apaisant, ça me manque, ces dernières paroles si belles et réconfortantes me manquent,… Enfin mon père me manque,... Il avait raison, je ne suis pas heureuse. J'en ai l'air, mais au fond de moi, je suis dévastée, cassée … _

_Je ne sais même pas comment je suis rentrée à nouveau chez moi. L'instinct. Tout ça est encore tellement présent dans ma tête. Je sors ma clef de ma poche, la porte à la serrure. J'ai un nœud à l'estomac. Je revis ma rupture avec Pete. J'ai bien fait, je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus feindre de me sentir bien avec lui. Mes souvenirs me portent vers le général et Kerry, je me suis sentie tellement bête quand je les ai vus côte à côte … _

_…À cette minute ou mon portable a sonné. Je bénissais la personne au bout du fil. _

_Quelle bêtise ! _

_Mon cœur c'est arrêté à la minute ou j'ai entendu Walter me parler de mon père. Je savais,_ _inconsciemment je savais que mon père n'allait pas bien, il avait l'air si harassé, si las. _

_Comme il me manque, il était une des dernières personnes qui me comprenait, qui me rassurait,…et qui me connaissait. Il a toujours su pertinemment le lien qui m'unissait avec mon supérieur et loin de me dire que c'était mal, il me poussait vers lui… _

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'amourache d'un homme inaccessible ? _

_Il peut être si blessant dans ces paroles, … si indifférent, si implacable lors de nos rares étreintes. Tellement cynique, orgueilleux et fière… _

_Mais depuis quelques années il devenait de plus en plus proche, presque tendre. Il ne cachait plus ces émotions, et révélait son inquiétude pour moi lors de mes disparitions. Il donnait l'impression parfois de n'attendre qu'un geste de ma part, mais il me restait encore et toujours inaccessible. _

_Ou peut - être qu'il avait raison c'est cette inaccessibilité qui m'attire. Les moments passés dans ce vaisseau fantôme me reviennent. _

_Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je l'embrasse, pour pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose ….. _

_Il avait tort, j'avais tort je ne mérite pas mieux. Il est et sera toujours ce que je veux, ce que je désire. Mon père a raison,… avait raison. Je ne peux pas m'y faire il est mort,… je n'y arrive pas… _

« Ne laisses pas un règlement gâchée ta vie ».

_J'ai de nouveau mon cœur qui se serre, et les larmes qui menacent de couler. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir la porte. La referme et m'appuie sur celle-ci. Je n'ai aucune envie que mes voisins me voient dans cet état. J'ai tellement mal, je suis désemparée, désorientée. Je me laisse lentement glissée à terre, j'ai besoin de souffler. Je ne veux plus pleurer. J'ai trop pleurée. Je veux pouvoir oublier, ne serait ce qu'une soirée que je suis seule. De nouveau seul. Tellement seule en faite …. Ma maison est à l'image de ma vie desserte et rangée. Je trouve la force, je ne sais ou ? De me relever. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, ouvre la porte du frigo : _

_Whisky… Je veux oublier. _

_Je m'installe sur le canapé, le regard vide, éteint. Je m'assois, les jambes repliées sur mon ventre, mes bras les maintiennent dans cette position. La bouteille … je les oubliée, elle est posée sur la table, devant moi. Je pose mes yeux sur celle-ci. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me nargue, qu'elle me tente. Non je ne suis pas comme une de ces pauvres femmes qui noient leurs chagrins dans l'alcool. Mais j'ai mal, mon cœur qui se serre a chaque battement. Je ne fais que pensée à la mort de mon père. Il est mort pour rien, il attendait mon mariage, il espérait mourir après mon mariage. J'ai un rire nerveux. _

_Quel gâchis ! _

_Ces mots me reviennent _« qu'on tiennent »._ Ces comme si on m'enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. _

_La sonnerie de la porte me fait revenir dans le présent. Je ne bouge pas. Une personne entre, et franchit le seuil du salon. J'ai reconnu son pas. _

_Pathétique. _

_Il est immobile, je sens son regard rivé sur moi. Attendant certainement que je fasse un geste. _

_Je n'ai pas bougé. _

_Je n'ai pas envie de bouger _

_Je sais très bien qui est-ce ? _

_Daniel aurait déjà signalé sa présence par un salut ou par une parole inutile. _

_Et Teal'C, lui, il aurait attendu que je lui ouvre. _

_Il ne reste plus que lui, si silencieux, si compatissant. _

_Je tourne alors mon visage vers lui. Je ne suis pas étonnée de le trouver là. La faible lumière de cette fin de journée me cache son visage, mais j'ai reconnu sans mal ça silhouette. Je la connais par coeur. Je soupire et me retourne à mon objet de contemplation numéro un : cette bouteille. Dans ce silence religieux, j'entends ses pas déterminés s'approcher calmement de moi, le craquement inhabituel de ces os lorsqu'il s'accroupit près de mon fauteuil. Et je sens alors, sa respiration, si chaude et régulière sur mes mains glaciales. Je n'ai toujours pas détaché mon regard de cette bouteille. Il pose une de ses mains sur les miennes, comme pour me faire réagir. _

_En sa compagnie je me suis toujours sentie mieux, plus détendue, plus calme. Je sens une larme coulée sur ma joue. En sa présence je n'ai jamais eu honte de pleurer. Il tend sa main vers celle-ci, effleure ma joue, fait disparaître cette larme et une partie de ma tristesse en même temps. Il n'est la que depuis deux minutes et je me sens déjà moins terrifiée par la solitude. Aucun homme n'a cette effet la sur moi. Aucun homme n'a jamais eu autant de pouvoir sur moi. _

_Mais je veux qu'il parte. Je ne veux pas le regarder. Je ne veux pas voir son visage, je sais ce que je vais y lire. Un visage fermé à toutes émotions, et qui se veut indifférent. Et aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de plus qu'un « venez la », un « je sais » compatissant et d'une courte étreinte sans promesse d'un avenir meilleur. De toute façon, je ne peux rien espérer de plus. Je le hais pour ça. Je hais son professionnalisme. Je hais son indifférence. Je veux qu'il parte. _

_Sa main s'attarde sur ma joue. Il glisse son pouce jusqu'à mes lèvres et son index sous mon menton. Je ne me souviens pas, qu'il est eu un jour, en neuf ans, un geste aussi tendre pour moi. Il porte doucement mon visage à hauteur du sien. Mes yeux viennent se fixer dans les siens. J'y lis ce que j'y craignais de lire : une parfaite neutralité. Sa neutralité. Et puis sa compassion, presque de la pitié. Ca me fait mal, tellement mal. Je ne veux pas craquer devant lui. J'ai toute cette colère contre lui, contre moi, contre la mort, contre ses huit années à nous sacrifier pour notre pays … Qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Et sa pitié n'arrange rien. _

_Comment supporter ça de la part de l'homme que j'aime. _

_Je le hais je veux qu'il parte, ou c'est moi qui parts. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. _

_Un fin soupir s'échappe alors de ses lèvres. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un poids pour lui. _

_Je ne peux plus retenir ma colère, je ne veux plus la contenir. J'en ai marre de lui. Si parfait dans sa fonction de général, et pourtant si médiocre dans son rôle « d'ami ». Je le hais de la souffrance qu'il m'inflige à chaque minute passée en sa compagnie. _

_Je me lève vivement ne pouvant plus supporter son regard. Un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Je saisis la bouteille et parts loin ... _

_Loin de lui et de ses états d'âme. _

_Dehors le vent est froid, comme dans mon cœur. Je lève mes yeux au ciel, comme pour y trouver un quelconque réconfort. Il y a comme un mur de nuage qui se dessine dans le ciel. À certains endroits quelques rayons de soleil traversent cette muraille infranchissable. Je trouve ce ciel superbe _

_Je reste là, frigorifiée, à contempler ce magnifique ciel, dans le secret espoir qu'il y soit. Je ne crois pas en Dieux, mais j'aime imaginer qu'il y a un endroit meilleur après la mort. Il le mérite tant. Mes mains desserrent la bouteille que je tenais toujours .Elle se fracasse en un bruit insupportable, je m'effondre à terre avec, je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour être brisée. _

_Mon père est mort, et les derniers mots que je lui ai affirmé n'étaient que mensonges. J'ai rompu avec mon fiancé, parce que je suis amoureuse du seul homme qui m'est interdit. J'ai détruis ma vie toute seule. _

_Je n'ai pas senti le bout de verre, transpercer ma main au moment ou je me suis assise. À vrai dire je m'en soucier peu. Je sentais seulement le liquide chaud glisser sur ma peau. Chatouillant la paume de ma main. _

_Une nouvelle fois je regroupe mes jambes vers mon corps, et les entourent de mes bras. J'ai froid. Je resserre un peu plus mes genoux contre mon torse et ferme les yeux pour savourer l'instant. J'aime cette position rassurante pour moi, j'ai cette impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre. _

_Je ferme les yeux pour savourer cet instant de répit, mais tout reste dans ma tête. _

_L'image de mon père agonisant, m'avouant qu'il m'aime, persiste sur mes paupières closes. Encore et toujours la même. Elle y demeurera encore longtemps. Je ne veux pas l'admettre, mais j'ai besoin de lui, pour m'aider a surmonté cette épreuve. Moi Samantha Carter à besoin d'un homme pour surmonter la mort de mon père. _

_Je prends une inspiration, et soupire bruyamment. Il est là. Derrière moi. Son after-shave l'a trahi. Pourquoi est-il encore la ? Ce n'est pas son habitude de s'acharner comme ça. Ce n'est de toute façon pas son habitude de venir chez moi me « réconforter ». Même ce verbe me semble invraisemblable quand je parle de lui. _

_J'apprécie le contact d'un vêtement chaud sur mes épaules, l'odeur de cuir et l'arome de sa peau toujours présente, je souris intérieurement. Il a toujours su, ce que j'éprouvais avant tout le monde. _

_Je ressens une pointe d'hésitation dans sa gestuelle. Finalement, il pose sa main sur mon épaule, j'ai légèrement frissonné à ce contact. Mais mes yeux restent obstinément fixés vers un point imaginaire. Je sais que j'ai besoin de lui, tout mon être le veut contre moi. Mais il veut aussi beaucoup plus, que ce qu'il peut m'offrir. Ma raison prend le dessus sur mon cœur. _

_Je me retourne vers lui avec ce regard sombre, terne, remplit de peine, de souffrance et de noirceur. Je vois le sien changé au contact du mien, il ne sait pas rendu compte que j'allais si mal. _

_Qu'il me faisait si mal. _

_ (S) – Partez _

_Mon ton est sans appel, rude, dur presque cruel il l'a reconnu. Ce ton que je n'emploie jamais envers lui, ce ton réservé à l'arrogance des Goaulds. C'est presque un ordre tant ses résonances persiste dans ce silence. Il a mal, je le sens. Il a cet air hagard, égaré comme apeuré, jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. _

_Ou peux être si … Quand nous étions dans ce vaisseau, séparé par ce mur infranchissable, il y a cinq ans. Ce regard … Comme s'il avait compris que c'était fini. _

_Que je n'avais plus besoin de lui. _

_Que je n'attendais plus rien de lui. _

_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir lui faire tant de mal en un seul mot. Ses yeux se froncent de douleurs et d'incompréhensions, il remue ses lèvres comme pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sort. Je déteste le faire souffrir, mais j'ai toute cette rancoeur contre lui, contre ses huit années avec le colonel, alors que j'avais tellement besoin de Jack. _

_Il baisse la tête, conscient que son visage et son mutisme parlent pour lui. _

_Je déteste le faire souffrir, mais se rend t-il compte de la souffrance qu'il m'inflige lorsqu'il est près de moi. Si près de moi et pourtant si lointain. _

_« Tu mérites d'aimer un homme …, Et d'être aimé en retour ». _

_J'entends à nouveaux ses pas, lents et hésitants cette fois-ci, me quittaient … _

_J'entends une porte se fermer … _

_Il est parti … _

_Il n'a pas dit un mot, et, est partie. Je suis injuste de le traiter comme ça, il mérite mieux. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments. Il fallait tout d'abord que je me l'avoue. Et lui. J'en suis sûre à présent, était venu pour ça. _

_Le connaissant presque par cœur, il a dû rester une dizaine de minutes dans sa voiture, comme moi, à rassembler tous son courage … Et moi … Je le traite comme le dernier des derniers. Mais je voulais qu'il parte … oui, c'est ce que je voulais… _

_C'est ce que je voulais… _

_Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal, et plus seule que je ne l'ai jamais été. _

_La pluie commence à tomber, une pluie fine qui me caresse le visage et me fait brusquement sortir de ma demi léthargie. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas le perdre, je me relève en m'appuyant sur mes mains. Le contact de mes paumes ensanglantées sur l'alcool me brûle, mais je ne réagis pas, car je l'ai perdu … lui aussi. _

_Je ne vais pas courir après lui … non ça ferait trop adolescente. Je rentre de nouveau dans mon salon, j'aperçois le fauteuil tant désiré. Et par delà la fenêtre, une voiture, que je reconnaîtrais sur mille. La sienne. _

_J'ai un pincement au cœur. Il est devant celle-ci, en d'autre circonstance je l'aurais trouvé vraiment parfait. Je crois que cette image de lui me restera à jamais. L'eau ruisselait sur ça simple chemise, cachant une partie de sa tristesse. Il a baissé la tête, la pluie qui tombe, lui fait une sorte de Halo de lumière, ou bien ce n'est que mon imagination et mes yeux embrumés de larmes qui me font voir ça. Il est à moitié retourné comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, comme s'il n'était pas sur de lui. Il se retourne vers sa voiture, mais ne monte pas toute suite à l'intérieur, il me tourne le dos, mais je le connais. Ça ne va pas. Il serait déjà monté, et serait déjà parti si ça allait. Je me sens mal de le faire souffrir. Il se retourne une dernière fois pour monter dans sa voiture, et me vois. Il me regarde, à cette distance je ne peux pas saisir son regard. Mais j'imagine qu'il doit être le parfait reflet du mien … _

_Effondré … Désolé… _

_Le temps semble s'être arrêté, mon visage doit être extrêmement expressif. Tout mon être le réclame, mais finalement il détourne le regard, monte dans sa voiture et me quitte. J'ai suivi la voiture du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue, et même la j'ai fixé l'endroit d'où elle venait de disparaître pendant de longues minutes. _

_J'ai tout gâché, je m'assoie puis m'allonge dans mon canapé. Je reste là, juste, étendue, pendant de longues minutes encore, envelopper dans sa chaleur et son odeur, puis le chagrin et la douleur m'envahirent insidieusement, encore et toujours en moi. Je pleure à nouveau, des larmes qui me brûlent les yeux. Je ne crois pas mettre déjà senti aussi mal. Je regroupe mes jambes sur mon torse, me pelotonnant encore plus dans sa chaleur. _

_Comment ai-je pu perdre les deux hommes que j'aime le plus au monde, en si peu de temps ? _

_Finalement le désespoir a eu raison de moi. Je m'endormis. _

_Je fus réveillée vers 9heures du matin, par la sonnerie de mon portable. C'est Walter, je pâlie instantanément. Le souvenir de ces derniers jours me revient. Mes mains tremblent irrémédiablement. Et si c'était lui, s'il venait à mourir … Je ne m'en remettrai pas. Je décroche, la peur au ventre. _

_ (Walter) – Colonel, il faut que vous veniez immédiatement au SGC. _

_ (Sam) – Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

_ (Walter) – … … _

_Je le sens hésité. C'est lui, j'en suis sûre à présent. _

_ (Sam) – Walter ? Mon ton est dur, impatient, je ne crois pas lui avoir parlé aussi méchamment. Il a compris, et me répond presque immédiatement. _

_ (W) – C'est à propos du Général. _


	2. Chapter 2

Suite et fin.

_Dix minutes, il m'a fallu dix minutes pour rejoindre le SGC. Dix minutes au lieu des interminable et habituelle vingt-deux minutes. J'ai commis une dizaine d'infraction au code de la route, il me semble, mais je m'en soucier peu. Je n'ai jamais baissé la tête pour jeter un regard à mon compteur de vitesse, trop dangereux, et puis, je savais pertinemment que je roulais trop vite. Alors j'ai roulé, j'ai roulé sans jamais m'arrêter, je glissais sur la route en frôlant les voitures. Celles-ci ne devaient d'ailleurs voir qu'un spectre, qu'une ombre envelopper dans une veste, manifestement trop grande pour elle. Je roulais jusqu'à la base la plus importante de ma vie, et jusqu'à l'homme le plus important de ma vie. _

_Depuis que je suis partie de chez moi, je n'ai pas respiré, peut-être à cause de la vitesse, du trop plein de sensations, ou juste la peur. La peur de le perdre lui. C'est toujours dans les moments les plus terrible qu'on prend conscience de l'importance de certaines personnes… et si c'était trop tard. J'arrive au SGC et monte dans l'ascenseur. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je portais encore sa veste. Ce sont certainement les plus longues minutes de ma vie et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon père, la dernière fois que je suis montée c'était pour lui._

_J'arrive au niveau 28, Walter est là, le visage décomposé par la tristesse. Ce n'est plus le visage serein et le sourire rieur que je me rappelle, les larmes me montent vite, mais je les retiens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais c'est grave. Il enregistre ma tenu, et un simple sourire naquît sur son visage, vite remplacer par la douleur. Il me conduit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, dans l'ascenseur il m'explique ce qui s'est passé. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite son récit. _

_(Walter) - « Le général était arrivé tôt ce matin incontrôlable, il avait certainement un peu bu. Aucun des membres de SG1 n'était la pour le calmer. _

_Il avait certainement besoin de se défouler, il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Alors il a insisté pour partir en exploration avec une équipe SG. J'ai essayé de m'en dissuader, mais ... vous connaissez le Général. Il est parti vers sept heures du matin. Mais la mission c'est mal passé il se sont faits attaquer par des jaffas aussitôt avoir franchi la porte. Il s'étaient cachés pour échapper au tir, mais ils étaient coincés, il fallait qu'une personne tape les coordonnées de la terre au plus vite. Le général c'est désigner d'au fisse, étant le plus haut gradé personne n'a pu rétorqué. Il a essayé d'éviter les tirs, mais … »_

_Ca voit se brisa. Je n'osais même plus le regarder. Je ne connaissais que trop la douleur qui l'empoignait. L'ascenseur stoppa sa longue remontée. Je lui adressais l'ébauche d'un sourire compatissant, auquel il répondit rapidement, puis je pénétrais dans la salle, plus sombre, et, plus vide qu'à son habitude. Une fine lumière me parvenait d'une petite chambre qui avait certainement été aménagée. Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci et le vit. C'est lorsque je l'ai vu immobile, inconscient comme endormi que j'ai pris ma première inspiration, pour étouffer un faible cri aigu, suivi d'un sanglot presque immédiat. A cet instant, j'ai senti de nouveau ma vie s'effondrer. _

_Il est là inerte. Mes yeux parcourent d'instinct son corps, par réflexe militaire, ou seulement pour éviter de m'attarder sur son visage endormi. Je n'y vois aucune lésion, j'arrive à son torse, une multitude de bandages m'empêchent de voir ce qu'il a, ou de savoir ce qu'il a. Je vois seulement une perfusion lui apporter du sang nécessaire à sa survie. De nombreuses hypothèses me submergent. Mon esprit militaire a toujours été là, pour prendre le relais, quand mes sentiments étaient dépassés par les événements. La théorie la plus pertinente est celle de l'hémorragie. _

_Finalement mes yeux viennent se poser sur son visage si calme et serein. Un bandage lui couvre le front et vient se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il est magnifique parfait. Deus fois en l'espace de 12h que je le trouve si beau. Le temps n'a aucun effet sur lui, seul quelque rides viennent ternir se tableau, mais ces traits je les aime, car ils font entièrement partis de lui. _

_Il n'y a que lui, qui peut m'apporter la force de me battre, et de vivre. En cet instant, comme pour les autres fois, où je l'ai vu sur ce lit. Je l'aimais, et je me suis juré intérieurement qu'à son réveil, je lui dirais, comme d'habitude !_

_J'ai vite eu besoin d'un contact, d'une sorte de lien qui le maintenait en vie avec moi. Sa main, son contact. J'ai besoin de sentir quelque chose de lui pour me sentir bien, pour récupérer les deux jours de sommeils qu'il me manque, pour évacuer la tension qui m'animait et pour à nouveau vivre. Je pris la chaise la plus proche et saisit sa main. Le calme de sa respiration, et mon manque certain de sommeil, eurent raison de moi. Je m'endormis immédiatement la tête posée sur son avant bras. _

_Le général O'neill nous avait obtenu une semaine de vacances avant son accident._

_Teal'C était parti rendre visite a Ishta et Rya'C._

_Daniel était parti en mission avec une équipe SG._

_Quand, ils étaient revenus, ils paraissaient effondrer. Daniel me prit dans ses bras le premier, me chuchotant des mots, qui devaient m'apaiser, mais qui au contraire me rendait plus abattu. Je quittais vite ses bras, pour me jeter dans ceux de Teal'C, certainement moins accueillant, mais plus rassurant. _

_Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils leur étaient le plus insupportable, le voir presque mort, ou voir l'effet que cela produisait sur moi. Car, je ne vivais plus, je m'accrochais à sa respiration comme à ma propre vie et cela durant des jours entiers sans sommeil Au début, je revenais le soir chez moi, je mangeais toute seule, je regardais la télé toute seule, je vivais toute seule. Mais la solitude, et le sommeil qui ne venait, qu'après l'épuisement total, ou le désespoir, m'épuisaient au plus haut point. _

_Alors, j'avais décidé de dormir là-bas, près de lui, avec lui. Le nouveau général n'avait pas accepté, prétextant un manque de professionnalisme. Je lui avais ri au nez. Heureusement, pour m'éviter d'autres problèmes Daniel et même Teal'C étaient venus à mon secours. Et finalement je reçu l'autorisation tant désirée. _

_C'est le manque de confort du siége qui me surprit le plus._

_Comment faisait-il ?_

_Je riais en pensant à lui, et le désir affreux de revoir ses yeux, son regard chaud, qui brillait de cette force, et de cette tendresse, qui ne lui appartenaient qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui, destiner à moi rien qu'à moi, et que je voulais revoir plus que tout, me prenait aux tripes. C'était, finalement, son regard qui me maintenait en vie. ._

_Les premiers jours, je ne m'endormais pas facilement. Je le fixais toujours intensément. Je souhaitais plus que tout qu'il se réveille. Mais sa respiration m'apaisait, m'endormait. Elle m'a toujours calmé d'ailleurs, en mission j'avais souvent mon duvet près de sien, et, si je ne m'endormais pas avant lui. Je m'endormais après lui, assoupit par sa présence. Et c'était donc toujours prés de lui que je m'endormais le plus naturellement. _

_Je passais mes journées près de lui, à chaque fois que je le quittais, j'avais un pincement au cœur, mais quand je revenais vers lui, c'était la peur de le découvrir mort. Une peur qui me rongeait sournoisement comme un ulcère. _

_Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas, si jamais il mourrait. J'avais cru atteindre l'apogée de ma tristesse avec la mort de mon père, mais il avait fallu qu'il joue encore les héros, ou l'Homme mature prêt à se sacrifier pour son pays._

_Quel imbécile ! _

_Nous sommes tous des imbéciles. Nous agissons en fonction de notre conscience, elle nous dicte nos actes, le plus souvent héroïque, aux détriments de nos vies. Et ça nous rend heureux. Heureux d'être des héros, heureux de servir notre pays, heureux de nous sacrifier pour la Terre. _

_Des Imbéciles Heureux._

_Une semaine, ça va faire bientôt une semaine qu'il est dans cet état de semi mort. Je me refuse à dire coma. Tant les résonances de ce mot m'accable. Je suis seule de nouveau avec lui, pour très peu de temps, car je sais que Daniel et Teal'C ne nous laisserons pas seule. Car quand je suis seule avec lui, je réfléchis, je médite. Les remords reviennent. Pas une seule fois dans cette semaine je n'ai pas regretté cette fin de journée. _

_Je m'en veux tellement._

_Et lui, pourrait-il seulement me pardonner. _

_Teal'C et Daniel se relayaient à son chevet. Moi j'y étais pratiquement toujours présente. Ça pouvait paraître pathétique, et égoïste, mais je voulais être là pour son réveil. Comme lui l'aurait fait, si les rôles avaient été inversés. Je voulais être la première personne qu'il voyait et je voulais lui dire tout ce que je me cachais depuis trop longtemps. Ce jour là, j'avais eu une dispute avec le nouveau général, et c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai pris cette décision, ma décision._

_L'armée m'avait tout pris Janet, mon père … Elle ne m'avait jamais rien offert … Alors que la seule chose que je désirais le plus, c'était lui … J'ai claqué la porte, appeler Hammond pour lui demander une autorisation un peu spéciale. L'autorisation de rester dans la base jusqu'au réveil de Jack et j'ai rédigé une lettre de démission, la plus simple possible._

_Motif : Pour raison personnelle._

_Après l'avoir déposé, je me sentais mieux, libre. J'ai pris sereinement la direction de l'infirmerie. Comme à mon habitude je l'ai regardé un cours instant, enregistrant les mouvements qu'il aurait pu faire pendant mon absence et qui aurait signifié son réveil …, mais rien, il n'avait pas bougé. _

_Je me suis approché de lui, et j'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Je ne sais pas. _

_Ce soir là, comme les autres je me suis assise prés de lui, j'ai mis sa veste sur mes épaules et j'ai pris sa main. Mon dos me faisait atrocement souffrir mais mes limites n'étaient pas encore atteintes, je pouvais supporter ce mauvais traitement pour mon dos encore longtemps. _

_J'ai posé mes bras sur son lit, en veillant à ne pas lâcher sa main. Je l'ai dévisagé encore une fois, puis j'ai placé ma tête sur l'un de mes bras et je me suis endormis. Comme à chaque fois avec une seule larme muette qui courait sur ma joue._

_Au beau milieu de la nuit, j'ai senti sa main se raidir, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et ai posé mon regard sur son visage. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient le long de son front et de ses yeux fins. Ses paupières toujours closes multipliaient les mouvements, rendant son visage tendu à l'extrême. Il combattait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. De minuscules ridules apparaissaient augmentant encore l'aspect grave et inquiétant de son visage. J'étais comme inconsciente. _

_Une semaine à dormir que d'une oreille, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes. _

_Une semaine qui m'éloignait de plus en plus, loin de lui. _

_Une semaine à ne plus vivre que dans cette pièce._

_Et la, lorsqu'il bouge, je suis trop tétanisée pour oser faire un seul mouvement. _

_Je me suis vite remis de mes émotions, sa main serait davantage la mienne, moi je l'appelais, je le suppliais presque de se réveiller. Les « mon général » ou autres « Jack » cassaient le silence pesant qui s'était instauré dans la pièce. _

_Je me battais avec lui pour qu'il gagne ce combat … Son combat …_

_Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, il me fixe avec insistance. Seule un « Carter ? » surpris franchit enfin le barrage de son mutisme. Ses yeux m'ont tellement manqué. Je n'hésite pas une minute, je me jette dans ses bras, de toute façon je ne fais plus parti de l'armée. Je savoure ce moment de retrouvaille, quelques larmes de joie apparaissent dans mes yeux clos bientôt remplacés par des larmes de tristesse cette fois-ci. Car Lui, n'a rien compris. Il reste impassible, inactif. Il ne resserra pas ses bras autour de moi, il ne savoure pas cette simple étreinte vitale pour moi. J'en souffre inévitablement, je souffre en silence dans son cou, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir … _

_Il est certain qu'il n'a pas vécu la même semaine que moi, des larmes que je ne peux plus contrôler se frayent un passage sur ma joue. Je reste encore quelques minutes dans ses bras, je ne veux pas penser que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je verrais. J'essaye de me recomposer un visage souriant. Je dis essayer, car il reconnaîtra certainement mon trouble dans mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais pu, rien lui cacher._

_Je me sépare de lui, me retourne prends une courte bouffée de courage, et me tourne à nouveau vers lui. Gêné par son regard je retire sa veste et la pose sur la chaise. J'efface mes larmes innocemment, du revers de ma manche et je lui murmure presque, un, « je suis désolé », suivi d'un « je vais chercher un docteur ». Je sors de l'infirmerie, cherche une infirmière, je lui relate par monosyllabes tout ce qui vient de se passer, et je me dirige presque en courant vers l'ascenseur. Je ne veux pas craquer, pourtant la lente remonter de l'élévateur m'y insiste. Je pris silencieusement pour ne pas croiser Teal'C ou Daniel._

_Et voilà, prés de 10 jours après cette interminable et terrifiante semaine, j'atterris encore dans le même quartier, dans la même rue et devant la même maison._

_Un rideau dense d'étoiles se dessine dans le ciel. Mon regard se perd devant cet étonnant arrangement, je suis comme une petite fille qui vient de découvrir ces petits astres incandescents. C'est une nuit comme je les aime. Une belle nuit d'été clair et transparent, inondé du faible éclat de la lune. Puis mon regard vient se figer, une nouvelle fois sur cette maison. C'est une très belle maison, je la parcours du regard. Elle est telle que je l'avais décrite à Pete. Tellement proche de ce que je voulais._

_Alors pourquoi ai-je renoncer a ça ? _

_J'ai perdu toute notion, je suis à cours d'arguments, pour me justifier. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parte. Le SGC me rappel trop mon père. L'infirmerie me rappel trop mon père, et être resté plus d'une semaine dans le dernier lieu qu'il a connu, m'enserre le cœur. Quand j'étais avec le général, je ne pensais pas à ça. _

_Je ne voulais pas y penser._

_Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que je les ai peut-être perdu tous les deux. Son apathie m'a tellement blessé. C'est si rare, et si pénible. Ca en devient presque cruel, tant la douleur s'insinue profondément dans mon cœur. _

_Je ne veux pas revenir sur ma décision de quitter l'armée, je crois, que j'ai fait le bon choix. Le général Hammond m'a bien précisé qu'une scientifique serait très utile en zone 51. Je ris au simple souvenir de cette discution. Et puis il y a Cassandra, je crois que j'ai besoin d'elle, et elle de moi._

_C'est dur de partir, mais toutes mes affaires sont déjà là-bas. J'ai vu Daniel et Teal'C pour leur dire au revoir. J'ai retardé au maximum mes adieux avec le général, mais finalement je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller le voir, lui. Je garde encore en mémoire, son visage figé sur ses traits terrifiants d'incompréhension. Le peu que je me ressasse se souvenir encore si présent et entier, j'ai l'impression d'être dans cette infirmerie. L'odeur des sols trop lavés me submerge et la douleur refait surface._

_Sans regret … …_

_Je monte sur ma moto. _

Voilà, je respire à fond pour me donner du courage, un moi que je travaille en zone 51. Je m'étire sur mon siége. J'étudie les réacteurs que les asgards ont fournis, pourtant la page devant moi est toujours vierge de toute écriture. Et le curseur clignotant ne m'aide absolument pas à me concentrer. Je regarde ma montre, 9h00, je n'ai manifestement pas envie de travailler, mon portable est sur la table. Daniel ou Teal'C. J'ai des nouvelles d'eux de temps en temps, j'ai honte de dire ça, mais ça me fait du bien d'être éloigné d'eux, d'être éloigné de lui surtout. Mais, il me reste ce besoin vital d'avoir une conversation par semaine avec eux, comme si je ne pouvais pas…

Je soupire de frustration.

J'ai envie d'appeler Teal'C, lui pourra mettre un mot sur mes émotions…

Nouveau soupir de frustration.

J'ai oublié que Teal'C n'était plus sur Terre, et que Daniel devait être en train de préparer son départ pour le Deadalus. J'ai ce néant qui se creuse en moi.

Non je ne suis pas seule, facile à dire.

Aucun coup de fil de lui, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, au contraire je devrais plus vite passer à autre chose. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je connais son numéro par cœur, tant de fois j'ai voulu le composer.

Mes rêves sont constamment peuplés de lui, Jack désolé, fuyant, Jack sur ce lit d'hôpital, Jack mourant … Je crois que cette semaine sera éternellement gravée dans mon esprit.

Je me tourne vers l'embrasure de la porte, non il n'est pas là.

Qu'est ce que j'espère qu'il soit là attendant devant cette porte, avec cette posture nonchalante, cet air détaché cachant son anxiété et ce regard si fin et captivant. Je le revois, je respire l'arome de sa peau suave et déroutante et je l'entends presque. Son timbre de voix parfois doux, parfois dur lorsqu'il prononçait mon prénom. Tellement doux qu'il m'a toujours troublé et me troublera toujours

Sait-il seulement à quel point il me manque.

Sait-il à quel point l'entendre juste m'appelé Sam me manque.

Sait-il à quel point son regard doux et amusé me manque.

Je fus coupé vite dans mes réflexions et dans mon apitoiement par la sonnerie de mon portable.

(Sam) – Allo.

(Daniel) – Sam, c'est Daniel. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je voulais t'inviter au pot organiser avant mon départ pour Atlantis. Teal'C et Jack y seront. Viens avec Cassy.

Que répondre. Oui, tu ne cherchais pas une occasion de revoir le Général. Il te manque tellement qu'il fait partit de chaqu'un tes rêves chaque nuit. Il n'y a pas une nuit ou tu as bien dormis du sommeil du juste depuis que tu l'as laissé au SGC.

(Sam) – Oui, mais Cassy ne pourra pas venir. En ce moment ce sont ces examens.

(Daniel) – Très bien. Alors rendez-vous chez moi, à 19h, demain soir. Bye Sam

Encore cette maison, le panneau « à vendre » a disparu. Quelques changements ont été opérés, je l'ai vu au premier coup d'œil, je viens d'arriver et la première chose que j'ai faite, c'est allé voir cette maison. Je soupire 19h10, je serais en retard. Tampis je ne suis plus très certaine de vouloir le voir lui à présent, il y a mais Daniel et Teal'C. Je me glisse dans ma voiture et me dirige chez Daniel.

Le trajet relativement cours m'empêcha de penser à ce que je lui dirai, à ce que je lui répondrai, mais maintenant que je suis devant cette porte, mon esprit hésite, oscille entre partir ou rester, je suis anxieuse et impatiente à la fois. Je lève la main prête à sonner, mais ma main n'a pas l'air très décidé.

(Jack) – Il ne mort pas, vous savez.

Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter, pendant les deux secondes qui lui ont fallu pour me dire ça.

Dieux, que sa voie m'a manqué, j'ai une énorme monté d'adrénaline. Les battements de mon cœur sont inévitablement irréguliers, je vais me liquéfier. Je ferme les yeux et savoure le moment.

Et maintenant. Que faire ?

Fuir, il ne m'a pas reconnu.

Moi, je l'aurais reconnu, j'aurais reconnu sa haute stature, j'aurais reconnu les essences de son parfum. En un sens, sa me blesse. Mais il faut avouer que j'ai beaucoup changé. Adieu cheveux cours, treillis et pantalon à pinces ...

… Je suis en train de me perdre dans mes réflexions. Sa voie teintée de futilité me ramène.

(Jack) - Il est trop tard pour fuir.

J'imagine son air dragueur et son sourire rieur. Et j'ai mal de nouveau. Les souvenirs reviennent et me submergent, et avec sa ma vie. Ma force revient, ma bonne humeur revient, j'en oublierais presque le coté dramatique de la situation.

… _Fuir…_

Fuir …, je ne veux pas fuir, je ne peux pas. Après avoir attendu et attendu son coup de fil, je ne peux pas. Il faut ravaler ceux qui me reste de fierté, et adopté son comportement neutre et détaché.

Je me retourne avec le visage le plus détaché que je puisse faire.

(Sam) – Bonjour, mon général.

Tout son être décrit une impression d'ahurissement et de confusion. C'est si rare de voir son visage aussi expressif que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Son regard me perce, je perçois encore cette lueur de tendresse dans ses yeux. Et mon visage détaché n'est plus qu'une simple empreinte de mes émotions passées. J'appréhende la question à venir, la peur s'installe et me ronge car je sens que ce mutisme va mal se terminer. Les discutions avec Jack O'Neill se termine toujours mal lorsqu'il s'agit de notre relation ou plutôt notre non relation. Et aujourd'hui je crois que cette discution va faire parti de cette catégorie

(Jack) – Pourquoi êtes – vous partis ?

Ouah, Jack O'Neill ou l'art de ne pas tourné autour du pot.

Cette simple question qu'il a laissé échappé venait du plus profond de son âme. C'est presque involontairement qu'il l'a déclaré. Car je ne me leurre pas, il va redevenir celui qui me fait si mal et me blesse tant. Et ce ton si doux, si calme C'est comme si c'était ces premières paroles

Je m'y attendais à cette question, mais le simple fait de l'entendre de sa bouche, réduit à néant les seules explications que j'avais préparées.

(Sam) – Ont seraient mieux ailleurs pour parler.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui dire ça, mais s'il fallait parler, autant le faire dans un endroit plus agréable et plus commode que devant une porte.

Son visage se métamorphose.

Ohh … ohh …

Il redevient celui que j'ai côtoyé pendant 8 ans. Sérieux, insensible et colérique. Oui car c'est bien de la colère et de la rancœur que j'ai vu apparaître dans ses yeux. Je reconnais sans mal aujourd'hui, les différentes facettes de cet homme.

Il a laissé passer cette simple question, mais je le connais, la rancœur est l'un de ses plus gros défauts.

Ce trait entre ces deux yeux qui semblent s'accentuer à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrarie. Symboliquement, il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, et semble me sonder. Il me domine de sa hauteur et de sa force. Face à ce regard je ne peux cacher ma gêne plus longtemps. Je baisse les yeux et les ferme, tant la vison de cet homme me brise. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Mes mains que je ne me souvenais pas avoir baissé tremblent. Mes doigts se croisent nerveusement devant moi.

Pourquoi est ce que je perds tout mes moyens à chaque fois que je croise son regard AUTORITAIRE.

Malheureusement, je devine aisément sa réponse avant même qu'il ne la dise.

(Jack) – Non, Daniel nous attend.

Sa voix grave, imposante et impartiale ne suggère aucune réponse. De toute façon, répondre quoi. J'ai le Général en face de moi. Ce n'est plus jack O'Neill.

Comment puis-je juste supporter cet homme, ce visage, quand j'ai connu cette facette de lui, si tendre.

Comme s'il était contraint de faire un geste, il me bouscule sans ménagement, et empoigne la clinche de la porte. J'ai frissonné au simple contact de ses mains sur mes épaules.

Il faut que je réagisse.

Dire quelque chose.

Quoi.

N'importe quoi.

Retiens le.

Il est derrière moi, je n'ose même pas le regarder. Il attend derrière moi, dans un sens cela me redonne un peu de courage, mes doigts ont cessé leur combat .Je me laisse bercer par ce moment. Lui derrière moi. Je suis plus calme.

(Sam) – Je ne suis pas partie parce que je …

Je n'entends pas mais j'imagine la tension qui doit l'habiter, j'imagine sa main qui à son tour doit s'attarder sur la sonnette, sa respiration qui devient certainement anarchique et ses yeux qui se froncent légèrement et qui se tendent vers moi.

Je manque d'air. C'est maintenant moi qui ne sais plus quoi dire, et lui qui s'interrompt brutalement. J'entends presque le son anarchiques des battements de mon cœur. Le sang qui afflue dans mon cerveau va le faire exploser.

(Sam) – C'est de ma faute … Vous avez failli mourir … Je m'en suis tellement voulu … Je … Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi ... J'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez plus là pour moi … J'ai besoin de vous.

Ma voie se meure. Ce ne sont que des brides de phrases incomplètes, mais ce sont les seules choses qui me sont venus.

A mon tour d'attendre, d'attendre patiemment qu'il fasse quelque chose, j'ai toujours cette envie de fuir, mais mes jambes ne me porteront jamais. Alors j'attends. A l'affût du moindre geste.

Et puis la délivrance, enfin. J'entends ses pas se rapprochés, son corps venir lentement se coller à mon dos.

Lentement pour sûrement me laisser le temps de partir.

Partir… Je n'en ai immanquablement plus envie. Alors il franchit les derniers pas, sa tête se rapproche jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je frissonne à nouveau de plaisir.

Il me reste juste le simple contact de ses bras m'entourant. J'emprisonne ses bras encore plus, si c'est possible, pour resserrer son étreinte. Et pour me sentir aimer. Je sens son visage sourire dans mon cou, puis ses lèvres bouge, pour former les mots que j'attendais tellement, et un sourire vient bientôt éclairé mon visage.

(Jack) – Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Fin

Et voila j'ai besoin de Commentaires pour me dire que cette fics n'ai pas totalement incompréhensible et trop éloigné de la série.


End file.
